Main pour main
by TheBoneyKingOfNowhere
Summary: Trad de la fic de L.S. Wasp, "Hand for a Hand 1". Laissé pour mort sur un toit à Atlanta, Merle commet l'impensable pour se libérer et lutte pour retrouver ses forces avec la motivation d'une vengeance contre ceux qui l'auraient trahi. Poursuivra-t-il sur le chemin de la vengeance ou la gentillesse d'une étrangère permettra-t-elle à l'humanité que Merle possède encore de triompher?
1. Chapter 1

Ça fait très (très) longtemps que j'en parle... Voici enfin la traduction de la fic de L.S Wasp centrée sur Merle! Merci à elle d'avoir gentiment accepté que je traduise son histoire. Comme d'habitude, toutes vos reviews seront transmises à l'auteure. Et cette fois-ci, je vais un peu plus l'inciter à vous répondre davantage!  
Comme j'ai (beaucoup) d'autres projets en parallèle, je serai bien incapable de fournir un chapitre quotidien comme j'avais pu le faire en son temps pour _Dernier sur Terre_. A mon avis, le rythme sera plus de l'ordre d'un chapitre hebdomadaire (je vais essayer d'être plus rapide au début, le temps d'entrer dans l'histoire).

Crédits: Il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de **L.S. Wasp**, _Hand for a Hand, PART 1_. Les personnages et l'univers de la série _The Walking Dead_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue appartiennent à L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Main pour main

Chapitre 1

Merle n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de sa vie entière… pas à cause des rôdeurs eux-mêmes, mais à cause du fait qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle et qu'il était pris au piège comme un animal en cage. Il ne craignait pas de s'attaquer à une armée de rôdeurs, mais être menotté à un tuyau, limitant chacun de ses mouvements, c'était ce qui provoquait la peur qui coulait dans ses veines.

« J'VAIS PAS CREVER ICI… J'VAIS PAS CREVER ICI COMME ÇA, PIGÉ ?... PAS PAR VOS MAINS POURRIES, BANDE DE CREVARDS !… AUCUN D'VOUS N'M'AURA… J'VOUS BUT'RAI TOUS JUSQU'AU DERNIER… TOUS… JE L'JURE ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR !... VOUS ALLEZ VOIR !... » hurla Merle tandis qu'il luttait pour atteindre la scie à métaux, voyant les mains et les bras en décomposition sortir de la cage d'escalier et tenter de passer la porte qui donnait sur le toit.

Merle lança sa ceinture encore et encore en direction de l'outil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement suffisamment proche pour s'en saisir. Une fois dans sa main, il commença à essayer de scier la chaine, mais il comprit vite que c'était une perte de temps et que la lame était trop émoussée.

« NON ! NON ! NON ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! SALE CONNARD DE FILS DE PUTE… » cria Merle. Découragé et fatigué, il resta assis là à broyer du noir jusqu'à ce que le raffut en haut des escaliers devienne plus bruyant. Merle pouvait voir les rôdeurs lutter tandis qu'ils poussaient et se bousculaient les uns les autres essayant tous de s'immiscer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui n'était même pas suffisamment ouverte pour que l'un d'eux la traverse. Il semblait que plus ils luttaient, plus ils devenaient affamés. Merle savait que s'ils trouvaient une solution pour passer la porte avant qu'il ne puisse se libérer, peu importe à quel point il était ingénieux, il ne serait pas de taille à faire face à leur appétit à ce moment-là. Pas alors qu'ils étaient chauffés comme ça.

« TU CROIS QUE ÇA VA M'ARRÊTER ? TU CROIS QUE T'AS PLUS DE VOLONTÉ QUE MOI ? OUAIS, BEN JE VAIS TE MONTRER CE QUE C'EST VRAIMENT, LA VOLONTÉ… » dit Merle alors qu'il enroulait étroitement sa ceinture autour de son avant-bras tout près de son poignet, aussi serré qu'il le pouvait. Puis il se mit à faire ce que la plupart considérerait comme impensable…

Merle fit de son mieux pour ne regarder que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il n'avait jamais été une petite nature, mais ça, ça ne ressemblait certainement à rien de ce qu'il ait déjà vu ou fait auparavant. Peu importait combien de daims il avait tués et disséqués. Se disséquer soi-même sans anti-douleur, sans médecin, juste soi-même, l'adrénaline et une lame dégueulasse, était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite. Une vague de nausée le submergea tandis qu'il commençait à transpirer abondamment. _Ne t'arrête pas maintenant… tu peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant, continue…_ se répétait Merle encore et encore alors qu'il forçait pour couper à travers l'articulation de son poignet. _Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile, ne t'arrête pas… continue… t'y es presque…_

Mais Merle n'y était pas presque. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à mi-chemin lorsqu'il commença à sentir sa tête tourner et qu'il fut pris de vertiges. Il devait cependant se dépêcher et ne pas s'arrêter, pas d'hésitation, pas de pause. Il devait couper jusqu'au bout ou il ne finirait jamais. Il parvint à faire abstraction des bruits des rôdeurs à la porte. Le cliquetis métallique de la chaine contre le métal de la porte s'évanouit bientôt et tout ce qu'il entendait étaient les cognements de son propre cœur. Il respirait très profondément, alors qu'il coupait, pour essayer de rester calme et de ne pas s'évanouir.

_Reste calme… tu te débrouilles bien…_ se rappela-t-il dans l'espoir de ralentir les battements de son cœur pour qu'il ne perde pas de sang plus rapidement qu'il ne devait déjà en perdre normalement. Il continua à couper, tentant de ne pas se concentrer sur le temps que ça prenait, mais juste sur le fait de le faire. Finalement, il sentit la scie ne plus rencontrer de résistance et il observa, comme au ralenti, sa main sans vie tomber sur le revêtement en béton du toit, et le soulagement de son corps entier qui était soudain libéré.

Merle sourit et se mit à rire hystériquement alors qu'il lâchait la scie et se démenait pour enlever son T-shirt, l'enroulant autour du moignon sanglant de son poignet. Il garda sa ceinture étroitement serrée.

« HAHA ! TU CROYAIS QUE TU M'AURAIS ! TU CROYAIS QU'J'ALLAIS PAS LE FAIRE… PAS VRAI ? SALE ENFOIRÉ ! T'AS VU, HEIN, T'AS VU ? » Merle chancela légèrement et lutta pour conserver l'équilibre. Ses hurlements excitèrent à nouveau les rôdeurs. Merle les regarda et leur fit un doigt d'honneur !

« Allez vous faire foutre ! Sales fils de pute… c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'vous m'aurez ! » dit-il en se retournant et en se dirigeant de l'autre côté du toit, cherchant une issue. Il trouva une autre cage d'escaliers mais, avant de descendre, il retourna en courant jusqu'à la boite à outils et en tira une grosse clé anglaise. Il descendit prudemment les escaliers, incertain de ce qu'il rencontrerait en chemin.

A peu près au milieu des escaliers, il ouvrit doucement une porte à l'un des paliers et pénétra dans une aire de bureaux. Il avança dans le couloir qui s'ouvrit sur une réception où il vit deux rôdeurs errer. Rapidement, l'odeur du sang frais attira leur attention. Merle courut vers eux deux et, de toutes ses forces, il frappa dans l'un, brisant son crâne avec la clé, puis frappa encore et encore. Le second plongea vers lui et il le dégagea d'un coup de pied pour se donner le temps d'en finir avec le premier, après quoi il s'occupa de l'autre tout aussi promptement.

Merle tituba vers le comptoir, se penchant dessus pour reprendre son souffle. « N'abandonne pas maintenant… c'est pas l'moment de se r'poser, pourrait y en avoir d'autres qui arrivent… remue-toi l'cul, Merle… »

Merle regarda son moignon et se rendit compte qu'il saignait abondamment. Il devait arrêter l'hémorragie pour ne pas perdre connaissance et il ne voulait pas non plus attirer les rôdeurs comme un néon qui clignote. Il déboula dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la cuisinière, mais le bec de gaz ne fonctionnait pas.

« Merde !... y' doit bien y avoir un truc. » Merle commença à fouiller les armoires et trouva du combustible en gel et un vieux presse-viande en fonte avec une poignée. Il dénicha des pinces à barbecue et s'en servit pour tenir le presse-viande au-dessus de la flamme des boites de combustible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brûlant. Il posa le presse-viande sur la cuisinière puis il déroula lentement son T-shirt de son poignet, grognant et geignant à chaque instant, tressaillant de douleur. _C'est rien… tu viens juste de couper ta putain d'main… ça c'est une prom'nade de santé… tu peux l'faire… fais-le… et ce s'ra fini…_

Merle tâta la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sortit son porte-feuille en cuir. Il poussa le porte-feuille dans sa bouche et mordit de toutes ses forces. Il enroula son T-shirt en sang autour de sa main pour l'empêcher d'être brûlée par le presse-viande en fonte. Il laissa planer sa main au-dessus de la poignée et s'apprêta à la saisir, fermant les yeux, prenant quelques profondes inspirations et expirant lentement par le nez. Il saisit fermement la poignée, alors qu'il mordait le porte-feuille dans sa bouche, et pressa la fonte contre son moignon de toute ses forces et sans hésitation. Merle laissa échapper un cri étouffé et son visage s'empourpra, la veine de son cou pulsait et la sueur perlait sur son front.

Il rejeta la presse en fonte sur le brûloir, des morceaux de chairs brûlées y étaient toujours attachées et de la fumée sortait depuis le bout arrondi de son poignet. Il s'affaissa sur le sol, s'appuyant contre les armoires, maintenant son bras contre son corps tandis qu'il crachait son porte-feuille hors de sa bouche et qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il se sentit commencer à trembler alors qu'il luttait pour respirer.

« Non… c'est bon… c'est l'moment de se laisser aller… t'as du boulot, Merle… il est temps de se lever et de se casser… » se dit-il en se relevant péniblement, serrant toujours le T-shirt ensanglanté dans sa main. Il ramassa son porte-feuille par terre et il le remit dans sa poche. Il se déplaça vers la fenêtre, la brisant de son poing couvert de son T-shirt et il se hissa à l'extérieur sur l'échelle de secours.

Regardant la ruelle en contre-bas, il ne vit aucun rôdeur vagabonder. Il grimpa par-dessus la balustrade, sur l'échelle, enroulant son bras sans main autour d'un des barreaux et l'agrippant de mieux qu'il le pouvait au niveau du coude. Il actionna le levier avec sa main gauche, laissant tomber le dernier morceau de l'échelle jusque dans la ruelle en-dessous, produisant un son métallique résonnant bruyamment lorsqu'il heurta le sol. Merle savait que c'était risqué de faire du bruit, mais, en même temps, faire les choses lentement était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre en ce moment. Il luttait toujours pour continuer à avancer malgré la perte de sang qu'il avait déjà subie et il devait s'assurer de trouver un lieu sûr, et vite. Il sauta sur la route et se mit à courir silencieusement jusqu'au bout de la ruelle, jetant un œil prudent, arrivé au coin. Il pouvait voir de nombreux rôdeurs errer sans but, inconscients de sa présence. Rapidement, Merle traversa la rue en courant jusqu'à la ruelle suivante, et puis encore la suivante, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux abords de la ville. Merle s'essoufflait à courir vite lorsqu'il leva les yeux et aperçut une vieille camionnette blanche de livraison. Il grimpa dans la cabine, remarquant que les clés étaient sur le contact.

« J'dirais bien que c'est mon jour de chance, mais je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade-là maintenant… » rigola Merle pour lui-même.

Il tourna la clé, mit maladroitement le moteur en marche de sa main gauche et il se mit en route. Il retourna vers la ville plutôt que de se diriger vers le campement. Il ne désirait rien tant que retourner au camp avec une grande vengeance à l'encontre de ces connards qui l'avaient laissé sur le toit, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Quand il reviendrait, et il avait bien l'intention de revenir… il ne serait pas le seul à qui il allait manquer une partie du corps.

« Œil pour œil, bande d'enculés… ou main pour main, ça serait plus adapté… »


	2. Chapter 2

Crédits: Il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de **L.S. Wasp**, _Hand for a Hand, PART 1_. Les personnages et l'univers de la série _The Walking Dead_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue appartiennent à L.S. Wasp.

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement **Eponyme Anonyme** qui m'a très généreusement et très gentiment proposé de faire la bêta-lecture de cette traduction.

* * *

Main pour main

Chapitre 2

Merle conduisait à travers la ville, faisant attention d'éviter les groupes importants de rôdeurs. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque énorme, mais s'il ne trouvait pas des antibiotiques et des antidouleurs rapidement, il ne survivrait pas de toute façon. Rick avait jeté ce qu'il lui restait de coke et toutes ses autres drogues se trouvaient dans les sacs de sa moto, au campement. Il avait juste besoin de quelques jours pour se retaper. Merle parvint à trouver une pharmacie dans un coin où il ne semblait pas y avoir trop de rôdeurs. Merle devait se déplacer prudemment puisqu'il n'était pas en possession des armes qu'il avait habituellement sur lui. Il se débattit pour sortir de la camionnette et tituba jusqu'à la pharmacie.

Merle grimpa par-dessus le comptoir vers les rayons de médicaments. Il se mit à lire les étiquettes sur les bouteilles, mais il peinait à se concentrer sur les lettres. Il se sentait vaciller.

« Non… non, pas maintenant… Encore un tout petit peu plus longtemps, c'est tout… » se dit Merle tandis qu'il commençait à sentir la pièce tournoyer. Peu importe à quel point il luttait, son corps finit par avoir le dessus et il s'écrasa par terre.

« LÈVE-TOI ! » se hurla Merle alors qu'il se débattait, mais il réussit seulement à rouler sur le sol. Il entendit quelque chose de l'autre côté du comptoir.

_Chuuuuuuut… fais pas de bruit, Merle…_ pensa-t-il. Un rôdeur ne pouvait pas l'avoir maintenant… pas après tout ça.

Merle observa la personne s'approcher lentement de lui. L'éclat des lumières du plafond découpa une silhouette alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Merle tâtonna autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser comme arme, en vain.

La personne se tint au-dessus de lui et tendit le bras vers lui, mais au lieu de l'attraper comme l'aurait fait un rôdeur, Merle aperçut le canon d'une arme à feu alors qu'il peinait à focaliser son regard dessus.

Il pouvait entendre sa voix, mais sa lutte pour rester conscient le rendit incapable de se concentrer sur ce que la personne disait.

« J'ai dit… Est-ce que tu as été mordu ? Est-ce que c'est ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? » demanda la voix.

« J'laisserais pas un d'ces putains d'trucs me mordre… J'les tuerais tous avant ! » fit Merle.

« On peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment convainquant là maintenant… » lui répondit la voix. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » La personne s'accroupit et entra dans son champ de vision, pointant toujours un révolver vers son visage.

Merle se rendit compte que c'était une jeune femme, ses cheveux roses atteignaient à peine ses épaules et ses racines étaient d'un brun foncé. Elle avait une grosse cicatrice sur le côté de son visage, presque cachée par ses cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire de soulagement…

« Je sourirais pas si vite à ta place… J'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais te tirer dessus ou pas », lui dit-elle. « Maintenant, je te redemande encore une fois… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? »

Merle se mit à rire, en se couvrant les yeux de sa main gauche. « Oh… J'ai coupé ce putain d'machin… » dit-il entre deux éclats de rire, mais, alors qu'il continuait, il sembla presque commencer à pleurer. « Ils m'ont laissé là… ils m'ont laissé crever là et être dévoré vivant par ces sales putes… mais j'leur ai montré… j'leur ai montré à tous… »

La femme regarda ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, et il devint silencieux. Elle attendit quelques minutes, s'assurant qu'il ne bougeait plus quand elle se pencha et mit l'oreille contre son torse nu. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur et il respirait encore. Avec attention, elle leva le bras duquel manquait une main et l'examina de plus près. Le bout sentait encore la chair brulée, mais la plaie, bien qu'un peu en dents de scie, ressemblait à une coupure et non à quelque chose qui donnait envie de vomir rien qu'à le voir.

« Toi, mon gars… t'es vraiment un cinglé ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La femme se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, en essayant de décider quoi faire. Elle ne devait rien à cet homme et il faisait facilement deux fois sa taille. Comment diable pourrait-elle le sortir de là et le ramener à son campement, et elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir le faire?

Elle chargea son sac-à-dos de tous les médicaments qu'elle put trouver. De l'insuline, des médicaments pour la pression artérielle, des antibiotiques, des antidouleurs et tout ce qui lui était familier. Elle prit quelques boites de seringues. Elle n'était pas en train d'essayer de se constituer un stock de médicaments, mais en même temps, elle pourrait ne jamais avoir à nouveau la chance de les trouver et ils pourraient être une bonne monnaie d'échange si jamais elle rencontrait des problèmes. Il n'y avait plus moyen de savoir à qui on pouvait faire confiance. A cause de cela, elle savait qu'il serait stupide d'aider l'homme, elle décida donc de simplement le laisser là. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un œil de chaque côté de la rue, la voie semblait libre. Elle commença à sortir, mais elle s'arrêta net.

« Merde ! » fit-elle en faisant demi-tour et en entrant à nouveau à l'intérieur. Elle marcha vers l'homme, s'accroupit près de lui et le gifla violemment au visage.

Ahuri, Merle ouvrit les yeux… « Quoi, bordel ? »

« Viens, rassemble l'énergie qu'il te reste et aide-moi à te sortir d'ici… Je peux pas le faire toute seule… faut que tu m'aides », lui dit-elle en attrapant son bras gauche et en le tirant en position assise. Merle grogna et lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« SI TU TE BOUGES PAS LE CUL DANS LA MINUTE QUI VIENT, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE LAISSE LÀ. C'EST TA SEULE CHANCE ! » lui hurla-t-elle.

« C'est bon… c'est bon… j'arrive… bordel, t'es vraiment une chieuse… » lui répondit Merle en peinant à se mettre sur ses pieds.

La femme se débattit pour le faire avancer vers la porte et, alors qu'ils approchaient, Merle fit un geste de la tête vers la camionnette. « C'est la mienne… les clés sont d'dans… »

Elle le tira dehors, ouvrit la portière de la camionnette et le poussa à l'intérieur. Merle se tira à grand peine sur le siège passager et la femme grimpa côté conducteur. Merle s'appuya contre la fenêtre tandis qu'elle commençait à rouler. Il ferma les yeux et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience…

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Mais d'abord un tout grand merci à Cathoux et à Eponyme pour avoir souscrit à une alerte pour cette traduction. Et un second remerciement à Eponyme pour l'avoir directement ajoutée à ses favoris. Et si vous aimez cette histoire, que vous l'ayez lue en anglais ou non, je vous invite chaleureusement à ajouter sa version originale dans vos favoris, je sais que ça fera vraiment plaisir à l'auteure!

Wasp a déjà répondu à vos premières reviews. Elle vous remercie pour vos critiques toujours très constructives, précisant que ça l'aidera beaucoup pour l'écriture d'une éventuelle troisième partie à cette histoire. Elle est aussi très émue d'avoir des retours positifs sur cette fic, car, de toutes celles qu'elle a écrites, il s'agit de sa préférée et de celle à laquelle elle est le plus émotionnellement attachée. Le commentaire d'Eponyme lui a particulièrement fait chaud au cœur. Pour Cathoux, elle précise que toute l'énergie de Merle au chapitre précédent lui vient d'une bonne dose d'adrénaline. Mais ça ne durera pas comme on le constate déjà dans ce chapitre-ci.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter en mon nom propre, mais je vous laisse quand même un petit mot à chacune! ;)

**Cathoux:** Merci pour ta review, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous! En effet, cette fic a été, en grande partie en tout cas, écrite bien avant la diffusion de la saison trois. Ceci dit, Wasp y a quand même intégré ce qu'elle imaginait pour cette saison trois, en s'aidant notamment des nombreux spoilers qui ont circulé sur le net. On peut donc s'attendre à ce qu'une version du Gouverneur pointe le bout de son nez...

**Eponyme:** merci pour ta review, ton aide précieuse et ton enthousiasme. Merci aussi pour tes compliments sur la traduction en elle-même, c'est toujours très gratifiant! Ça va être un gros challenge de rendre convenablement toutes les répliques bien merliennes de cette fic, tout l'argot et autres jurons...


	3. Chapter 3

Crédits: Il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de **L.S. Wasp**, _Hand for a Hand, PART 1_. Les personnages et l'univers de la série _The Walking Dead_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue appartiennent à L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Main pour main

Chapitre 3

Merle luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Sa main droite lui faisait mal et la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser était les menottes autour de ses poignets. Merle bondit et s'assit d'un seul coup, serrant son poignet, dans un mouvement de panique pour se libérer des menottes. Il posa le regard sur sa main droite et constata… qu'elle avait disparu. Pendant un instant, il ne sut avec certitude s'il rêvait toujours, puis tout lui revint. La scie… la vue de sa main tombant sur le béton. Il aurait juré que c'était une douleur provenant de sa main qui l'avait réveillé, mais comment pouvait-il ressentir une douleur provenant de quelque chose qui n'était pas là ? Il observa simplement le moignon fraichement bandé.

« Douleur fantôme… » entendit dire Merle. Il regarda de l'autre côté de la petite pièce et vit une femme avec des cheveux roses, assise contre le mur, mangeant des haricots cuits directement dans une conserve à l'aide d'un couteau de poche. Elle avait l'air de ne pas s'être lavée depuis des jours. Elle portait un top noir sans manches avec un pantalon large et vert et des bottes noires, style militaire. Des étuis pour révolver décoraient chacune de ses cuisses, mais Merle remarqua qu'ils étaient vides.

« T'es qui, toi ? » demanda Merle alors qu'il la dévisageait, puis qu'il scrutait la pièce pour essayer de comprendre où il était.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose dont tu doives vraiment te tracasser… c'est pas comme si on allait devenir copains comme cochons ou quoi », lui répondit-elle.

Merle ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle en la voyant essayer de revêtir un masque d'assurance face à lui. Elle avait peut-être l'attitude et la voix comme support pour cela, mais il pouvait voir que ses yeux racontaient une tout autre histoire.

« Allez gamine… tu veux pas que j't'appelle juste ma poule ? … ou p't-êt' bien qu'si… p't-êt' que tu m'as ram'né ici pour te faire réchauffer par c'bon vieux Merle », dit-il dans un grand rire.

Le visage impassible, la femme se dirigea vers le canapé et, avant que Merle ne puisse penser à un autre commentaire à la con, elle empoigna son moignon bandé et poussa son pouce contre le bout.

Merle hurla de douleur. « ESPÈCE DE SALOPE ! »

Merle agonisait de douleur et il posa son bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Je te le dirai quand j'estimerai que tu auras besoin de le savoir… en attendant, il faut que tu montres un peu de respect. Si j'avais pas été là, tu serais de la pâtée pour rôdeur à l'heure qu'il est, alors ferme ta gueule. » Elle se leva et se rendit dans une autre pièce.

Merle lutta pour ne pas vomir à cause de la douleur, tandis que la sueur coulait le long de sa joue. Tout commença à redevenir flou et il craignit de perdre connaissance.

La femme revint dans la pièce avec une bouteille de whisky et son sac-à-dos. Elle s'assit au bord du canapé à côté de Merle et il sursauta légèrement de peur qu'elle ne le frappe de son doigt ou pire qu'elle ne le repousse contre son moignon.

« Tiens, prends ça… » Elle lui tendit son poing fermé et tenait la bouteille de whisky dans l'autre. Merle lui lança un regard noir, toujours énervé.

« C'est des antidouleurs… mais si tu ne les veux pas… » Elle commença à se relever.

« C'est bon… c'est bon, détends-toi… file-les-moi », exigea Merle alors qu'il prenait les antidouleurs de sa main, les fourrait dans sa bouche et il lui arracha la bouteille des mains.

« Attends deux s'condes… » dit-elle en attrapant le haut de la bouteille et en en dévissant le bouchon. Merle prit une longue goulée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il la vit sortir une seringue et une fiole de son sac-à-dos.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? » demanda-t-il en continuant à boire. « Tu vas pas m'planter c'machin dans l'bras. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire moqueur. « Quoi ? Un gros dur capable de couper sa propre main ne peut pas supporter la piqure d'une petite aiguille ? »

« C'pas ça… comment j'sais c'qu'y a là-d'dans, hein ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir… mais ce sont des antibiotiques, tu vas vraiment en avoir besoin et tu vas devoir me croire sur parole à ce sujet », lui répondit-elle.

Merle tressaillit alors qu'elle enfonçait l'aiguille dans sa peau. Il se recoucha sur le canapé et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle lui reprenait la bouteille des mains. Et elle la posa sur le sol juste à côté. Quand il la sentit se relever du canapé, il ouvrit les yeux et l'observa retourner de l'autre côté de la pièce pour s'asseoir par terre.

« C'est quoi que t'as dit avant ? » lui demanda Merle. « A propos d'ma main qui est plus là ? »

« Douleur fantôme… c'est quelque chose que tu vas ressentir de temps en temps… » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Comme si c'était toujours là ? »

« Oui, Merle… comme si c'était toujours là… » répondit-elle.

Merle ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé et, puisqu'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer, enfin au moins pas pour le moment, il essaya au mieux de se détendre. L'important était de retrouver des forces. Il était impatient de retourner au campement et de montrer à ces connards quel genre d'homme il était vraiment. Ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement sur Daryl… Daryl était parti chasser quand il avait quitté le camp au départ pour aller avec les autres en ville. Il se demandait ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Si ils lui avaient dit qu'il avait été tué par un rôdeur ou peu importe quelle excuse ils avaient trouvé. Il savait que s'ils avaient dit la vérité à Daryl, Daryl serait parti en vrille. Il serait revenu pour lui… peut-être que personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait, mais Daryl bien. Qui sait, peut-être que Daryl fomenterait sa propre vengeance avant qu'il ne puisse retourner au camp… Daryl était de son sang… il ne lui tournerait pas le dos comme l'avaient fait les autres…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**De la part de Wasp:** Elle est très heureuse de savoir que vous appréciez la concision et la nervosité de son style parce qu'elle a toujours peur de ne pas s'épancher assez longuement. Elle est parfois tellement prise dans ce qu'elle veut dire ou ce qu'elle veut qu'il arrive qu'elle pense ne pas assez développer ses scènes ou de ne pas assez décrire les choses. Elle se réjouis de lire ce que vous allez penser de l'évolution de la relation entre Merle et l'OC, car en commençant l'histoire, elle ne savait pas encore exactement quelle tournure allait prendre cette relation. Les deux personnages vont beaucoup évoluer au fil de l'histoire et on va voir une autre facette de la personnalité de Merle, même si au fond il restera fidèle à lui-même. Elle est très contente que Cathoux aime l'OC jusqu'à présent. Et elle pense que Saphira a tout à fait raison, jamais Merle ne l'admettrait, mais c'est un personnage qui se sent très seul. Elle vous remercie vraiment de lire et d'aimer cette histoire!

**Cathoux:** Merci beaucoup pour la review. Tu vois, cette fois, Wasp répond à chaque fois. Quand je lui envoie vos reviews, je lui dis que je posterai le chapitre suivant quand j'aurai sa réponse. Donc, si elle veut être traduite, elle doit vous répondre! *Evil Boney*

**Saphira:** Merci pour tes compliments sur les dialogues. C'est vrai que dans la version originale, les dialogues sont très forts, très percutants. Donc c'est vraiment là-dessus que je passe le plus de temps à la traduction parce que je veux essayer de rendre au mieux la "voix" de Merle en français, avec toutes les expressions argotiques, voire vulgaires, et l'oralité de ses répliques.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Merle se réveilla étreignant son poignet à cause d'une douleur fulgurante. « Nom de Dieu !... Gamine… donne-moi encore des médocs ou que'que chose ! »

Merle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, mais il n'y avait personne. Merle essuya la sueur sur son front, jurant toujours de douleur. Il se releva péniblement pour chercher après le sac-à-dos duquel la femme avait tiré les médicaments plus tôt, mais il ne le trouva pas.

« Espèce de salope, qu'est-ce qu'elle en a fait ? J'en ai b'soin… un truc, j'ai b'soin d'un truc… n'importe quoi. » Merle grimaça, à l'agonie. Sa respiration devint laborieuse alors qu'il peinait à sortir dans le couloir.

Merle fit le tour de la maison, en commençant par la cuisine, pour trouver de l'alcool ou n'importe quoi qui assourdirait la douleur. Gravissant les escaliers, il fit une halte dans chaque chambre, mais il ne put rien trouver qui aiderait à le soulager.

« SALOPE ! Comment t'as pu m'faire ça… ? C'est pas humain ! Juste comme ce sale nègre et ce putain d'poulet qui m'ont laissé m'faire dévorer vivant sur ce toit ! C'est pas humain ! … on laisse pas les gens souffrir comme ça ! » hurla Merle, refoulant les larmes qu'il sentait commencer à perler dans ses yeux.

Luttant pour reprendre son souffle, il clopina pour retourner vers les escaliers. S'appuyant contre le mur en arrivant en haut des marches, les mots de Rick firent écho dans son esprit. « Il n'y plus de nègres, ni de bouseux blancs, crétins et consanguins, non plus… juste de la viande noire et de la viande blanche… il y a nous et il y a les morts. »(*)

« Et puis, c'est eux les connards sans cœur qui laissent les autres pour morts… Même moi, chuis pas sans cœur à ce point-là… Non… » Merle sentit ses genoux céder alors qu'il essayait de redescendre les escaliers, son genou s'effondra d'un coup sur l'une des marches et il roula jusqu'en bas.

Sa tête se fracassa contre le parquet et il atterrit sur son bras estropié. Merle hurla de douleur, tandis que la pièce se mettait à tournoyer rapidement. Et tout devint noir…

XXX

La femme courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers la camionnette blanche, se ruant dedans et l'élançant en marche arrière, alors que des rôdeurs la talonnaient de près. Elle avait jeté si fort son sac-à-dos qu'il avait atterri sur le plancher, côté passager, plutôt que sur le siège qu'elle avait visé, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pressa l'accélérateur aussi fort qu'elle put et dégagea de là sur le fil avant que la colonie n'engloutisse la camionnette.

« C'est passé à un cheveu… » se dit-elle. La ville était complètement en train de devenir l'un des endroits les moins sûrs. La maison qu'elle avait trouvée et barricadée comme une forteresse ne résisterait qu'à l'assaut d'un petit groupe et pas à celui des hordes monstrueuses qui commençaient à se former. Elle ne savait même pas combien de fois elle pourrait encore prendre le risque d'aller en ville comme ça pour se ravitailler. Elle allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'elle avait et n'y retourner que pour des choses absolument nécessaires. Mais elle commençait à penser que la meilleure chose à faire était de quitter la ville. Mais qu'allait-elle faire de Merle ? Il n'était pas en condition pour voyager. Elle avait fait sa part en l'aidant. _Peut-être que tu devrais partir sans lui. C'est un grand garçon… il peut se débrouiller tout seul… en plus… tu ne sais même pas si tu peux lui faire confiance… c'est absurde de rester avec quelqu'un en qui on n'a pas confiance… tu as déjà reçu cette leçon-là une fois… ne répète pas les mêmes erreurs…_

Elle était revenue à la maison. Elle déverrouilla le cadenas à l'extérieur de la porte de la cave et le referma à l'intérieur une fois la porte franchie. Elle se dirigea en haut des escaliers vers une porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. Elle avançait vers le salon quand elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

« MERLE ! » Elle vit Merle couché au pied des escaliers, une petite mare de sang autour de sa tête, et elle se rua sur lui. Il ne répondit pas.

« MERLE ? OUVRE LES YEUX ! TU M'ENTENDS ? » lui hurla-t-elle. Elle avait envie de paniquer, mais elle s'en empêcha et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle posa deux doigts contre sou cou pour sentir son pouls… son cœur battait toujours. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine et la sentit se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de l'air qui pénétrait ses poumons et en ressortait.

« Merle… » fit-elle plus doucement, prenant gentiment sa mâchoire dans sa main, cette fois-ci.

Lentement, Merle se mit à ouvrir un œil, même s'il peinait à concentrer son regard sur quelque chose. La femme l'entendit marmonner quelque chose, mais elle ne put distinguer ce qu'il disait.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… fais attention… » lui dit-elle tandis qu'il commençait à rouler sur le dos.

Merle resta allongé sur le dos à contempler le plafond pendant un moment. Il pouvait entendre la voix de la femme faire écho dans sa tête, mais il ne parvenait pas à discerner ce qu'elle disait. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait à peine bouger et, non seulement son poignet l'élançait là où il avait sectionné sa main, mais maintenant, sa tête l'élançait également.

« Tu m'as abandonné ici… comme eux… » remarqua Merle, impassible.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… comme qui ? Je suis juste partie pour quelques courses… » lui dit-elle.

« Tu pensais que tu m'avais laissé pour mort, hein ? Tu l'as cru… comme eux… mais t'as eu tort… ils ont eu tort… vous avez tous tort. Y a personne qui va m'tuer… personne », déclara doucement Merle.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Merle qui fit frissonner le corps de la femme.

Merle l'observa d'un air menaçant… « N'aies aucun doute là-dessus… »

* * *

(*) Dans le texte original, il s'agissait d'une citation d'une réplique de Rick dans la série. Comme je ne dispose pas des sous-titres officiels en français, il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

L.S. Wasp vous remercie toutes pour vos commentaires. Elle est très heureuse de savoir que vous aimez l'OC. Elle voulait quelqu'un qui puisse quand même tenir tête à Merle (en tout cas, un petit peu).  
Par contre, je n'ai évidemment pas encore traduit tes deux récentes reviews, Eponyme. Je le fais de ce pas. Réponse donc dans le chapitre suivant.

**Cathoux:** Merci pour ton commentaire. Si tu aimes Merle bien "in character" (et je sais que c'est le cas), tu vas être servie dans cette fic! Même si on va voir qu'il a des failles comme tout le monde, Merle restera un vrai badass! :)

**Jess114:** Merci pour beaucoup pour le commentaire et l'ajout dans vos favoris. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Et si vous aimez cette fic, je vous encourage sincèrement à ajouter aussi la version originale dans vos favoris (même si vous ne lisez pas l'anglais), car c'est avant tout L.S. Wasp qui doit recevoir les lauriers pour cette histoire!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci pour tes commentaires, même en retard, hein! ;) Et puis, je serais bien mal placée pour râler, c'est pas comme si moi-même j'étais ponctuelle. Je vais attendre que Wasp ait répondu personnellement à tes deux reviews pour faire moi-même un plus long commentaire, mais je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ce que tu as dit. On est ici face à un Merle qui, sans être un sur-homme, est quand même un type vachement coriace au mental d'acier. Et l'OC a un caractère bien trempé, mais très différent de celui de Vi, on le voit déjà dans son hésitation à porter secours à Merle...


	5. Chapter 5

Crédits: Il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de **L.S. Wasp**, _Hand for a Hand, PART 1_. Les personnages et l'univers de la série _The Walking Dead_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue appartiennent à L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Main pour main

Chapitre 5

La femme peinait à tirer Merle sur le sofa alors qu'il était à moitié conscient. Tandis qu'elle le soulevait sur le divan, elle se sentit étourdie par l'effort.

« Nom d'une pipe, Merle ! T'es en train de me tuer là ! » se plaignit-elle. Merle navigua entre la conscience et l'inconscience durant toute l'opération, marmonnant çà et là.

Prudemment, elle soigna sa blessure à la tête. Ca n'avait pas l'air trop grave, ça saignait juste beaucoup, mais elle avait entendu que c'était souvent le cas avec les blessures à la tête. Elle avait brièvement entamé des études d'infirmière cinq ans auparavant pensant que ça pouvait être une carrière envisageable, mais elle n'avait poursuivi. Pas qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment intelligente, mais elle n'avait pas été capable d'étudier autant qu'elle en avait besoin, tout en travaillant assez pour payer ses factures. Elle avait donc laissé tomber l'école d'infirmière. Une décision qu'elle regrettait toujours, mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas trop eu le choix.

« Daryl… » grommela Merle.

La femme toucha le front et la joue de Merle… Il était brulant de fièvre.

« Daryl… » appela à nouveau Merle.

« Merle, il n'y a aucun Daryl ici… » lui dit-elle.

« C'est bon… c'est bon… » répétait Merle. La femme ne savait pas trop si Merle lui parlait ou s'il délirait à cause de la fièvre. Elle comprit rapidement que c'étaient ses délires causés par la fièvre et sa vilaine blessure à la tête qui parlaient pour lui.

« Chuis là, gamin… personne va t'faire de mal… chuis là. J'tuerai tous ces connards s'il le faut… tous jusqu'au dernier. Chuis trop fort pour eux maintenant, mais tracasse pas… J't'abandonnerai plus jamais et ils lèveront plus jamais la main sur toi… » affirma Merle, d'un ton neutre.

_Daryl… peut-être un frère… ?_ La femme était curieuse de savoir de qui et de quoi parlait Merle, mais plus elle essayait de communiquer avec lui, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il ne l'entendait pas du tout.

« Merle… y a pas de Daryl ici… c'est qui ? Je peux le trouver quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Chuuuuuut ! Arrête de chialer maint'nant… y a qu'les bébés qui pleurent… et t'es plus un bébé… ils aiment quand tu pleures… c'est pour ça qu'tu vas plus pleurer pour eux. Leur donne pas cette satisfaction. J'vais t'endurcir maint'nant, p'tit frère… t'es un Dixon. Les Dixon pleurent pas… » dit Merle sévèrement.

La femme laissa échapper un long soupir, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle se leva du bord du divan et se roula en boule dans le sac de couchage par terre à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. Et elle se contenta d'écouter Merle.

« Je suis désolé, Daryl… je suis désolé… j'étais pas là pour te protéger… mais je suis là maintenant… et on est ensemble, seuls contre tous. Juste toi et moi. J'vais m'occuper d'toi maintenant… j'vais bien m'comporter… promis… fini la taule… promis… j'vais bien m'occuper d'toi à partir de maintenant… »

La femme était surprise d'entendre presque de la gentillesse dans la voix de Merle.

« Promis… » fit Merle alors qu'il commençait à s'évanouir encore une fois.

« A qui tu fais des promesses, Merle ? A quelqu'un d'autre ou à toi-même ? Et est-ce que tu tiens tes promesses ? Je me demande… »

La femme était certainement encore bien plus intriguée par Merle qu'avant. Elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait peut-être trop vite jugé selon son apparence et qu'il y avait chez lui une profondeur qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonné. Elle pensait que c'était juste un gros dur de redneck qu'elle regretterait probablement d'avoir aidé, mais à présent elle commençait à entrevoir un côté plus gentil. Un côté qu'il ne voulait probablement pas qu'elle voie, elle en était sûre.

Une fois Merle installé et calmé, elle se leva et tira d'autres médicaments de son sac-à-dos. Elle sortit quelques fioles et fit des injections à Merle avec tout ça. Elle espérait que les antibiotiques aideraient à combattre l'infection qui fomentait au niveau de sa main sectionnée et elle le bourra d'antidouleurs. Elle remarqua que la boite de pilules qu'elle lui avait laissée était retournée et qu'elle avait roulé sous le divan. Il devait en avoir cherché quand il avait dégringolé les escaliers. Dès qu'il serait à nouveau conscient et cohérent, elle lui montrerait où elle laissait les antidouleurs pour lui de sorte qu'ils n'aient pas à répéter la mésaventure. De plus, elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait encore une fois à le tirer sur le sofa. La largeur de la carrure de Merle ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire, mais il était costaud et elle avait l'impression qu'il pesait une tonne même si ça ne se voyait pas physiquement.

« Des gens m'ont fait des promesses aussi, Merle, des promesses qu'ils n'ont pas tenues… c'est une des choses qui te hantent ? Des promesses à des êtres aimés que tu n'as pas tenues ? » demanda la femme, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait pas.

La femme contempla simplement Merle. Elle avait été seule si longtemps que c'était étrange d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un à proximité. Une part d'elle-même voulait croire que c'était un homme bien, mais en même temps, elle avait pensé que quelqu'un d'autre était un homme bien et elle avait bien vu à quel point il était devenu horrible. Inconsciemment, elle frotta la cicatrice sur son visage tout en observant Merle. Elle devrait simplement laisser Merle avec un tas de médocs et se diriger vers un endroit qui pourrait être sûr. Mais à vrai dire, elle était fatiguée d'être seule. Fatiguée de devoir être forte toute seule. Elle voulait juste pouvoir être faible pendant un moment et se reposer enfin, même si ça ne durait qu'un court instant. Mais clairement, quelqu'un ne portait pas Merle dans son cœur pour l'avoir mis dans une position où il avait dû se couper la main pour se libérer. Elle avait juste saisi quelques pièces éparses du puzzle de son histoire grâce à ses divagations sporadiques. Clairement, d'autres n'avaient pas confiance en Merle et elle devrait considérer ça comme un avertissement. _Alors pourquoi prendre la peine de l'aider ?_ Elle n'en avait pas la réponse elle-même.

Merle tressaillit légèrement comme s'il rêvait. La femme aurait souhaité pouvoir voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Merle… demain, on aura une autre petite discussion… en plus… il faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire maintenant… on s'ra pas en sécurité ici beaucoup plus longtemps et si on reste ensemble… on doit avoir un plan… et tu dois te rétablir… »

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

De Wasp:

Avec un tout grand merci de la part de Wasp pour commencer. Elle remercie tout particulièrement celles qui ont pris la peine d'ajouter dans leurs favoris la version originale de cette histoire. Elle est aussi super ravie du contenu des reviews parce que, ce que vous pensez de "son" Merle, c'est exactement le Merle qu'elle a essayé de créer. Elle voulait faire de Merle le super badass qui se coupe la main qu'on voit dans la série, mais elle voulait aussi proposer un personnage plus subtil que ça, moins unidimensionnel, aller plus en profondeur de sa personnalité. Et vu les commentaires que vous avez laissé, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir, au moins dans une certaine mesure, réussi son pari. Le personnage féminin est encore très mystérieux pour le moment, mais Wasp est très contente que vous l'appréciiez déjà. Elle a voulu en faire un personnage solide capable de tenir tête à Merle. Mais, comme pour Merle, elle aura aussi ses faiblesses et ses démons...

De moi:

D'abord mille excuses pour le retard, mais je voulais vraiment avancer dans _Traversées_, du coup j'ai négligé ma traduction... Promis juré, le chapitre 6 arrivera bien plus rapidement. J'ai déjà commencé à le traduire.  
Et merci à toutes pour vos reviews!

**Cathoux:** C'est exactement ça que j'adore avec le Merle de Wasp, il reste toujours très "in character". On est vraiment face à un personnage qui ne lâche rien, qui est super agressif, mais qui, comme tu le dis, parviens tout de même à être touchant par moment.

**Jess114:** Alors la version en anglais? Elle te plait? Et si tu aimes Merle, je te conseille aussi _Rebirth_, l'autre fic de Wasp centrée sur ce personnage.

**Saphira:** Oui, pour être courts, ils sont courts, les chapitres. Et celui-ci ne fait pas exception... Mais promis, je vais être plus rapide pour les traduire. C'est clair que Miss Cheveux Roses a du caractère et qu'elle n'hésite pas à frapper Merle où ça fait mal. Et c'est clair qu'avec un tel duo, on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques explosions!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** C'est sûr que pour le moment Merle n'a pas le beau rôle. Et dans ses réactions, il est très fidèle au personnage de la série, je trouve. Et sa pauvre bienfaitrice n'a pas fini d'en baver, comme tu le sais déjà. On comprend qu'elle hésite à le planter là!


	6. Chapter 6

Crédits: Il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de **L.S. Wasp**, _Hand for a Hand, PART 1_. Les personnages et l'univers de la série _The Walking Dead_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue appartiennent à L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Main pour main

Chapitre 6

« Gamine… GAMINE ! » hurla Merle tandis qu'il levait lentement la main vers l'épais tissu sur sa tête. Il tâta le bandage sur sa tête, ouvrit les yeux et vit le bandage neuf enroulé autour du moignon de son poignet.

La femme se réveilla en sursaut, surprise par les cris de Merle. « Arrête de hurler… tu m'as presque fait faire une crise cardiaque… »

« Qu'est-ce tu m'as fait ? » se plaignit Merle alors que la douleur au niveau de sa tête et de son poignet était lancinante. « J'me sens tout vaseux et merdique… »

« Ça vient sûrement de ta dégringolade des escaliers », répondit-elle.

Merle lutta pour réfléchir un instant, puis soudainement les événements de la soirée précédente lui revinrent d'un coup. « Espèce de salope, tu m'as laissé ici sans rien… tu m'as juste laissé souffrir ici ? T'as pensé à quoi, bordel ? »

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! Tu penses vraiment que je suis une salope sans cœur ? Je t'ai laissé les médocs près du divan… comme un gros crétin t'as dû les envoyer balader en dessous, mais je ne t'ai pas laissé sans rien », lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Merle se tut un moment et la dévisagea. Sa frange était tirée en arrière, donnant presque l'impression qu'elle avait une mèche noire au milieu de ses cheveux roses dont les racines foncées étaient très apparentes, un peu à la manière d'un blaireau. Le rose commençait à s'estomper et les parties colorées de ses cheveux étaient irrégulières.

« Pourquoi t'as fait cette merde dans tes cheveux… tout c'rose et tout… c'est vraiment moche… » lui dit Merle.

La femme leva lentement les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard mauvais. « Tu veux sérieusement qu'on parle de ça ? Parce que si tu veux, on peut franchement parler de tout ce qui est merdique dans ton look, Monsieur Gros Moignon… »

« J'dis ça, j'dis rien… tu pourrais p't-être même être jolie si t'avais pas niqué tes cheveux avec toute cette putain d'merde rose là… » répliqua-t-il.

« Ben dis donc, Merle, tu sais comment parler aux femmes en tout cas… Désolée, mais me choper un mec, c'est pas très haut dans mes priorités… en plus, il se trouve que j'aime bien mes cheveux roses », lui dit-elle.

« Tu vas m'dire ton nom un jour ? Peut-être que j'devrais juste t'en inventer un, mais t'avais pas l'air d'aimer ceux qu'je t'ai déjà trouvés… » rigola Merle, un peu pour lui-même, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de grimacer en se rappelant comment elle avait poussé son pouce dans son moignon.

« En quoi ça t'intéresse, Merle… je veux dire, sincèrement… je suppose que tu vas te remettre sur pieds et mettre les voiles dès que tu pourras… t'iras peut-être tourmenter et infliger de la souffrance à ceux qui selon toi t'ont fait du tort… » répondit-elle.

Le petit sourire de Merle se dissipa rapidement et se transforma en une expression coléreuse. « Personne ne m'a fait du tort SELON MOI… Ils m'ont fait du tort, POINT ! JE L'SAIS ET Y A PERSONNE QUI M'DIRA L'CONTRAIRE… »

« Calme-toi, Merle… C'est pas comme si j'avais voulu dire ça dans ce sens-là… Je me passerais bien de tous tes cris, là… tu vas nous attirer des rôdeurs si tu continues tes conneries », lui dit-elle.

« J'DIS… j'dis juste… regarde ça… » Merle leva son bras amputé… « T'as le moindre doute maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs, Merle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est quoi ton nom et j'te raconterai… » insista Merle.

La femme se contenta de dévisager Merle qui la dévisagea en retour. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui dire son nom. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de s'attacher à lui de quelque manière que ce soit, juste pour qu'il la laisse tomber. En plus, Merle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à qui on voulait s'attacher de toute façon. Merle n'était pas son genre, les trous d'cul de rednecks têtus n'étaient habituellement pas sa tasse de thé et le sexe avec Merle était la chose la plus éloignée de son esprit. Même s'il était le dernier homme sur terre et, à l'allure que prenaient les choses, ce serait certainement bientôt un scénario réaliste. Elle était tout simplement lasse d'être seule, de n'avoir personne pour l'aider ni même personne à qui parler. Elle voulait vraiment un peu de compagnie et quelqu'un sur qui elle aurait le sentiment de pouvoir compter, mais Merle avait l'air d'être à mille lieues de ça.

La femme prit une profonde inspiration qu'elle relâcha lentement. « Bien… comme tu voudras… C'est Gwendolyn… mais tout le monde m'appelle Gwen… »

« Gwenny… tu vois, c'était pas si dur ! » fit Merle.

« J'ai dit Gwen, pas Gwenny. » Elle regrettait déjà de lui avoir dit.

Merle rigola. « Ouais, ben, j'préfère Gwenny, donc j'vais t'appeler comme ça… »

« Bon… maintenant, c'est ton tour », exigea Gwen.

« Mon tour pour quoi ? » demanda Merle.

Gwen l'observa d'un air ennuyé. « Tu vas me dire ce qui est arrivé ? Avec ton poignet… »

Merle arrêta de rire et ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau. « Donne-moi encore des antidouleurs… »

« C'est pas encore le moment… Je t'ai déjà donné une sacré dose après que tu sois tombé des escaliers », lui dit-elle.

« J'm'en fous… J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai mal au poignet. Allez, Gwenny… faut qu't'aides c'bon vieux Merle là… j'demande gentiment et tout… » insista Merle.

« D'accord… » Gwen se leva et partit chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine pour Merle et revint avec. Elle entendit le grondement du tonnerre au loin.

« Tiens, tu peux les faire passer avec ça… on dirait qu'une tempête arrive… mais je suis contente… j'ai toujours aimé écouter la pluie… » lui dit-elle.

Merle leva les yeux vers elle en prenant le verre d'eau. Il pouvait voir qu'elle commençait à baisser la garde avec lui. D'une certaine manière, il était content, c'était difficile d'essayer d'aller mieux et de se remettre en étant sur les nerfs tout le temps, mais maintenant qu'elle commençait à se détendre, Merle le voyait comme le signal qu'il pouvait se détendre aussi. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas devenir trop détendue. Elle avait raison, dès qu'il irait mieux, il partirait, il retournerait au campement et il allait se faire une petite réunion avec Rick et T-Dog. Le temps n'allait pas l'adoucir… Ça lui donnait même une idée plus claire sur ce qu'il allait faire et sur ce qu'ils subiraient. Gwen avait l'air de bien se débrouiller toute seule. La dernière chose dont Merle avait besoin c'était une femme aux cheveux de cinglée qui la suivait partout comme chien abandonné.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

J'ai seulement traduit vos reviews du chapitre 5 à Wasp hier. Je n'ai donc pas encore de réponse de sa part. Mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je traduirai donc sa réponse dans le chapitre 7. Désolée... :(  
Merci encore à toutes pour vos commentaires!

**Jess114:** Si cette traduction t'a fait découvrir la fic originale, alors j'en suis plus que ravie! Je suis toute fière de me dire que, grâce à moi, Wasp a une nouvelle lectrice! :)

**Cathoux:** C'est clair qu'il fallait bien ça pour que Merle baisse la garde et laisse apercevoir "son vrai lui". Gwen est un peu moins mystérieuse maintenant puisqu'on connait enfin son prénom!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Je suis absolument de ton avis. A chaque fois que je relis Wasp ou que je traduis un de ses chapitres, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être ébahie par la justesse avec laquelle elle a su voir les personnages à une époque où, via la série, on n'en savait presque rien. Ca me laisse sur le cul à chaque fois! C'était déjà vrai dans _Dawn of a New Day_, mais c'est encore plus frappant ici, je trouve. En particulier dans ce chapitre 5. Et Gwen est effectivement un personnage très réaliste, qui a des réactions tout à fait convaincantes. C'est vraiment ce que j'aime chez Wasp, cette capacité à brosser en quelques mots seulement le portraits de personnages terriblement justes.


	7. Chapter 7

Crédits: Il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de **L.S. Wasp**, _Hand for a Hand, PART 1_. Les personnages et l'univers de la série _The Walking Dead_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue appartiennent à L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Main pour main

Chapitre 7

Gwen resta simplement assise là à regarder Merle pendant un moment alors que celui-ci se couchait et fermait les yeux. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil sans ajouter un mot de plus. Ennuyée, Gwen secoua la tête de frustration. Elle était chaque jour de plus en plus curieuse quant à ce qu'il était arrivé à Merle pour qu'il soit désespéré au point de couper sa propre main. Tout ce qu'elle avait recueilli grâce à ses divagations était qu'il avait été laissé pour mort quelque part et qu'il y avait au moins une personne à laquelle il tenait… Daryl.

La pluie se mit à tomber, plus forte et plus dense, contre les carreaux de la fenêtre. Gwen pouvait l'entendre à travers les espaces entre les planches de bois qui renforçaient les fenêtres. Se relevant, elle jeta un œil à l'extérieur à travers un des interstices et elle observa la pluie tomber sur les rôdeurs qui erraient dehors. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais il y en avait plus que le jour précédent. Elle aurait voulu que la pluie puisse tous les dissoudre, mais ils ne semblaient même pas dérangés par les gouttes. Gwen savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. Que Merle soit prêt à voyager ou pas, le jour suivant, elle prévoyait de quitter la ville. Elle ne voulait pas attendre jusqu'à ce que les environs soient surpeuplés de rôdeurs et qu'elle soit prisonnière à l'intérieur. Quoi que Merle décide de faire, c'était son problème à lui. Elle l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait…

_« Merle…MERLE ! » hurla quelqu'un, réveillant Merle en sursaut. Il s'assit rapidement et aperçut Daryl qui se tenait au-dessus de lui à l'intérieur de la maison. Merle jeta un coup d'œil alentour mais ne vit Gwen nulle part._

_« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Viens… tu d'vrais déjà être debout… faut qu'on aille chasser ! » l'informa Daryl._

_Merle se mit debout lentement, confus…_

_« Hé là… qu'est-ce qui va pas, mec ? Faut qu't'arrêtes avec toutes ces saloperies qu'tu prends… ça t'ralentit… quelqu'un va nous prendre le meilleur gibier en arrivant avant, alors viens… arrête de trainer ! » Daryl tendit son fusil à Merle._

_Instinctivement, Merle tendit sa main droite pour attraper le fusil mais, dès qu'il le fit, il se surprit lui-même en enroulant ses doigts autour du canon. Il maintint le fusil loin de son corps et contempla simplement sa main, choqué._

_« Merle ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » demanda Daryl._

_Merle leva les yeux vers Daryl, constatant que Daryl avait un air perplexe comme d'habitude. « Rien, allez, on y va… » répondit Merle._

_Merle suivit Daryl à l'extérieur en direction du pick-up dans lequel il grimpa. Il avait un regard émerveillé tandis qu'ils roulaient… il n'y avait pas un seul rôdeur en vue. En fait, Merle remarquait à quel point tout semblait normal alors qu'ils croisaient d'autres voitures sur la route._

_« C'est réel, tout ça ? » se demanda Merle tout bas en regardant sa main, ouvrant et refermant son poing alors qu'ils roulaient toujours._

_« Quoi ? » fit Daryl._

_« Rien… roule… » Merle et Daryl n'échangèrent plus une parole durant le reste du trajet jusqu'à la forêt._

_Une fois arrivés, ils sortirent tous les deux du pick-up et commencèrent à se diriger vers les premiers arbres._

_« Attends, Daryl… » lui dit Merle. Daryl s'arrêta et se tourna vers Merle._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'y a maint'nant ? » demanda Daryl, ennuyé. Merle avait remarqué que Daryl, à chaque fois qu'il était excité par quelque chose, agissait toujours comme un enfant impatient si quelqu'un le ralentissait._

_« J'veux juste te regarder pendant une seconde… » dit Merle en avançant plus près et en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule de Daryl. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler sa propre main, encore stupéfait de toujours la voir là. « Ça va ? Tu vas bien, hein ? » lui demanda Merle._

_Daryl regarda la main de Merle reposant sur son épaule, puis reporta à nouveau son regard sur Merle. Merle n'avait jamais été du genre super affectueux ni plein d'amour fraternel, mais Daryl savait que c'était une grande tentative de la part de Merle. « T'es en train d'me faire flipper là, frérot… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es bizarre… t'es pas toi-même… »_

_Merle peinait à trouver les mots qu'il voulait prononcer, et il ne semblait pouvoir en trouver aucun. « C'est juste… j'voulais juste… merde ! » Merle était frustré, et c'était sa propre faute, tandis qu'il observait ses pieds._

_Merle regarda à nouveau Daryl et vit un rôdeur qui se tenait tout près derrière lui, à l'insu de Daryl. Rapidement, Merle leva son flingue. « PUTAIN, DARYL ! DERRIÈRE TOI ! »_

_Merle essaya de presser la détente, mais il ne put la sentir contre son doigt. Frénétiquement, il regarda sa main droite et il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un moignon sanglant. « NON ! » hurla Merle en voyant ça. Il reporta désespérément son regard sur Daryl et observa avec horreur le rôdeur mordre le cou de Daryl, l'entrainant au sol._

_Daryl hurla de douleur à l'attention de son frère._

_Merle se dépatouillait avec le fusil en essayant d'avoir une prise dessus avec sa main gauche, mais il ne semblait pas parvenir à avoir une quelconque coordination avec cette main. Merle était à l'agonie en observant la vie fuir rapidement le visage de Daryl._

_« Daryl ! » l'appela Merle avec désespoir._

« DARYL ! » hurla Merle en s'asseyant sur le divan et en se relevant gauchement.

« Merle ? Ça va ? » Gwen se précipita vers lui, l'attrapant par le bras pour le stabiliser.

Merle la repoussa hors de son chemin et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« DARYL ! J'ARRIVE… TIENS BON, P'TIT FRÈRE… CHUIS LÀ ! » vociféra Merle en saisissant de sa main gauche les planches clouées à la porte, tentant de les arracher du chambranle.

« MERLE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? STOP ! » lui hurla Gwen alors qu'elle courait vers lui et qu'elle essayait de le repousser loin de la porte.

« TU PEUX PAS M'ARRÊTER… FAUT QU'J'AILLE CHERCHER MON FRÈRE… IL EST LÀ DEHORS… FAUT QU'J'AILLE LE CHERCHER… » gueula Merle tandis qu'il reculait de la porte pour commencer à donner des coups de pied dans les planches.

« ILS SONT DEHORS… ILS VONT T'ENTENDRE ! IL FAUT QUE TU ARRÊTES ! » le supplia Gwen… elle savait qu'à présent les rôdeurs les avaient entendus tous les deux. Merle continua à beugler alors qu'elle tentait de le raisonner, continuant à parler de son frère qui avait besoin de son aide. Désespérée, Gwen sauta dans son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour lui couper la respiration.

Merle saisit le bras de Gwen et s'éloigna de la porte en essayant de se dégager d'elle en la secouant, mais elle serra étroitement ses jambes autour de sa taille et se retint à lui autant qu'elle put.

« DÉGAGE, SALOPE ! DÉGAGE, PUTAIN ! TU PEUX PAS M'GARDER ICI ! FAUT QU'JE SORTE ! » hurla Merle en essayant de la faire tomber de son dos, mais elle resserra sa prise. Merle commençait à se sentir étourdi tandis qu'elle agrippait plus étroitement son cou, commençant à lui bloquer la respiration.

Merle tomba à la renverse, atterrissant sur Gwen qui serrait toujours son corps entier contre son dos. Ils gémirent tous les deux bruyamment en en cognant le sol. Gwen se fracassa l'arrière de la tête par terre, mais elle refusait toujours de lâcher Merle.

« PUTAIN, MERLE ! ARRÊTE ! ÇA SUFFIT ! S'IL-TE-PLAIT ! » le supplia-t-elle.

Un grand bruit contre la porte d'entrée les pétrifia tous les deux. Merle reprit rapidement ses esprits, se rendant compte de ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

« Chuuuuut ! » fit Merle alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux immobiles et silencieux. Gwen, toujours ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, commença à relâcher son cou, en faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Elle posa ses mains au sol et se mit à se pousser vers le haut, déroulant lentement ses jambes. Merle s'assit lentement, toujours appuyé contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à la verticale, assis par terre.

Ils entendirent un autre coup, suivi par un autre et encore un autre, leur succession de plus en plus rapide leur indiquant qu'il y avait plus d'un rôdeur de l'autre côté de la porte. Les gémissements et les râles à l'extérieur devinrent de plus en plus forts. Gwen attrapa Merle à l'épaule, se penchant vers lui, effrayée à l'idée que la porte puisse céder sous la force des coups constants de l'autre côté.

« Où sont tes armes ? » chuchota Merle.

« Dans le salon… » répondit-elle tout aussi doucement.

« Reste pas assise là, bordel, va les chercher… » ordonna Merle.

Gwen se releva rapidement et essaya de courir dans le salon, attrapant son pistolet près de son sac de couchage et sortant un révolver de son sac-à-dos. Elle se dépêcha de retrouver Merle et lui tendit le révolver. Merle jeta un œil au barillet et constata qu'il était complètement chargé. Gwen aida Merle à se relever et ils se tinrent tous les deux debout, côte à côte. Leurs armes levées, leurs yeux grand ouverts, ils attendaient…

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

De Wasp:

Elle est très heureuse du feedback qu'elle reçoit. C'est à ce jour la fic qu'elle a écrite qu'elle préfère. Elle a voulu faire de Gwen un personnage différent de ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés auparavant dans les autres fanfics. Plus vous allez lire, plus vous allez voir des changements s'opérer chez Merle et Gwen. Mais ces changements-là (espère Wasp) seront plus une évolution naturelle de leur caractère (et non pas faire de l'OOC chez Merle) et Wasp espère que vous ressentirez les choses ainsi. Habituellement lorsque Wasp écrit une histoire, au moment où elle arrive à la fin, elle est prête à la laisser partir et à passer à autre chose, mais ici elle n'a pas envie que « Main pour main » s'arrête ! Elle ne sait pas ce qui fait qu'elle s'est tant attachée à cette histoire-là entre toutes les autres, mais c'est comme ça.

Elle est très heureuse que vous pensiez qu'elle est fidèle au personnage de Merle. C'est intéressant de voir que certains comportements ou thématiques qu'elle a développés avec Merle ressortent dans la troisième saison ! Ça confirme qu'elle a bonne compréhension du personnage et c'est très gratifiant pour elle, surtout quand c'est confirmé par ses lecteurs. Ce qui lui donne vraiment l'impression d'être sur la bonne voie c'est autant la série que les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. Elle apprécie vraiment le retour qu'elle reçoit pour cette histoire. Même les critiques constructives, qu'elle essaie de garder en tête pour ses écrits futurs pour ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Elle a souvent peur que les lecteurs ne voient pas où elle veut en venir quand elle laisse des indices pour quelque chose, mais jusqu'à présent ça ne semble pas être le cas.

Elle vous envoie tous ses remerciements et vous fait savoir qu'elle ne peut pas exprimer à quel point c'est excitant pour elle d'avoir un public francophone.

De moi:

Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, en particulier à Extraction qui a pris le train en marche mais qui a quand même commenté tous les chapitres! :) Je vais être brève pour ne pas avoir de RaR plus longues que le chapitre!

**Cathoux:** Ouais, Merle est un vrai gentleman! Et c'est toujours un plaisir de traduire ses répliques! :) Gwenny, c'est soft, c'est clair qu'on l'a vu faire pire! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé toute la thématique compagnie/solitude. En ça, on retrouve un peu le Merle d'Eponyme je trouve.

**Extraction:** Encore mille mercis pour cette pluie de reviews! Chez Wasp, la vulgarité de Merle est clairement un façade, un masque pour cacher ses émotions. Et Gwen a de la chance d'un certain côté parce qu'elle la rencontré dans un grand moment de faiblesse, dans un moment où il est plus "lui-même" finalement, enfin je crois. Tu as raison, Gwen est vraiment un personnage crédible et réaliste, c'est ce qui la rend aussi attachante .

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la traduction du dialogue autour des cheveux de Gwen parce que moi, je me suis bien marrée à le traduire! Et franchement, une moufette, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était (merci Google image). Quand j'ai vu, je me suis spontanément dit "ah ouais, elle a les cheveux comme un blaireau, quoi!" Du coup, j'ai gardé blaireau, je trouvais ça plus parlant.


	8. Chapter 8

Crédits: Il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de **L.S. Wasp**, _Hand for a Hand, PART 1_. Les personnages et l'univers de la série _The Walking Dead_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue appartiennent à L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Main pour main

Chapitre 8  


Merle avait l'impression qu'ils se tenaient là près de la porte depuis une éternité, avec leurs flingues levés, à attendre simplement que le premier rôdeur déboule. Sa main commençait à trembler et son bras lui faisait mal d'être maintenu en position depuis si longtemps. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que Gwen avait le même problème.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruyant coup de tonnerre, suivi d'un bruit de craquement comme si quelque chose se brisait. Ils se regardèrent et Gwen courut vers la fenêtre alors que Merle restait monter la garde près de la porte. Gwen jeta un œil à travers un interstice entre les planches et vit les rôdeurs, un à un, commencer à quitter le porche et à se diriger là où se trouvait un arbre renversé. Gwen pouvait voir les parties roussies de l'arbre brisé commencer à fumer.

Elle se tourna vers Merle et chuchota : « La foudre a frappé un arbre… Je pense que ça les a tous détournés du porche. »

Merle se tenait debout, attendait et écoutait. De l'autre côté de la porte, le calme revenait.

« C'était vraiment à deux doigts… » souffla Gwen en revenant vers Merle.

Merle se tenait face à Gwen en silence. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était en colère mais il s'en fichait. Il n'allait pas s'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait plus été lui-même pendant un moment, mais à présent il avait les idées claires. Ça ne changeait cependant rien au fait qu'il savait qu'il devait se tirer de là.

« On n'est plus en sécurité ici… » dit Merle en poussant son flingue à l'arrière de son jeans.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais le garder ? » demanda Gwen, parlant du révolver qu'elle lui avait donné.

Un sourire rusé étira les commissures des lèvres de Merle. « J'me rappelle pas t'avoir d'mandé la permission aussi… »

Gwen soupira de frustration. Elle savait que Merle se battrait pour garder l'arme et, en ce moment, elle était épuisée par sa récente lutte avec lui et par l'élan d'adrénaline. L'arrière de sa tête l'élançait et son épaule, qui avait reçu tout le choc du poids de Merle, était endolorie. En fait, tout son corps commençait à lui faire mal.

Merle se mit à marcher vers le salon et toute la pièce vacilla avec lui. Il commença à tituber quand Gwen le prit instinctivement dans ses bras pour le stabiliser.

« Merle ! » L'expression frustrée de Gwen se transforma rapidement en inquiétude tandis qu'elle se rappelait que Merle était loin d'aller bien.

Merle se stabilisa en agrippant le biceps de la jeune femme. Elle était maigre et avait l'air chétive, mais elle avait certainement des muscles là où il en fallait. En repensant à toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites pour l'aider, Merle commença à se rendre compte à quel point elle était forte. Il se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a de drôle ? » demanda Gwen, perplexe et à nouveau un peu irritée.

« Oh… j'me disais juste… y a des trucs que j'dois faire… des gens qu'faut qu'je retrouve… Et avant, j'me disais que j'avais pas envie qu'tu me ralentisses… on dirait finalement que le seul qui ralentisse quelqu'un ici, c'est moi… » déclara Merle alors qu'ils cheminaient vers le salon et vers le divan. Merle se laissa tomber dedans, au moins aussi épuisé que Gwen, si pas plus.

Gwen posa le dos de sa main sur le front de Merle. Il était brulant. « Tu refais une poussée de fièvre… » Elle évita de répondre à ce qu'il venait juste de dire car elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment le prendre. Pendant tout ce temps, elle s'était demandé quoi faire de lui et quand partir, et il avait pensé exactement la même chose vis-à-vis d'elle. « Je vais te chercher de l'aspirine. Allonge-toi un peu. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre de l'eau et, quand elle revint avec un verre, elle le vit debout à la fenêtre, regardant par un interstice.

« Merle… il faut que tu restes tranquille… tu es malade… sûrement à cause d'une infection à ton moignon, là… »

« Merde… ils sont des tonnes là dehors… on peut plus rester ici… on doit foncer et tenter l'coup », lui dit Merle.

« Tu n'es pas en condition de voyager… Recouche-toi, je vais aussi aller te chercher ta dose quotidienne d'antibiotiques… » lui dit Gwen.

Merle tourna abruptement la tête vers elle. « Gamine, t'as pas entendu c'que j'viens de dire… c'est pas l'moment d'se coucher et d'jouer les infirmières, là… faut qu'on s'taille et faut qu'on s'taille maint'nant… »

Gwen savait qu'il avait raison… avec tous les rôdeurs qu'elle avait vus, elle savait qu'ils auraient du mal ne serait-ce qu'à sortir… ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps. « D'accord… Je vais préparer nos sacs, mais pendant ce temps-là prends tes médocs et couche-toi… Il faut que tu sois aussi en forme que possible quand on essaiera de sortir… compris ? »

Merle acquiesça. Normalement, il ne prenait d'ordre de personne, et encore moins d'une femme, mais il crevait vraiment de mal. Il s'allongea sur le divan et écouta Gwen courir partout, de pièce en pièce, rassembler tout ce qui était important. Il remarqua qu'elle avait deux sacs à dos supplémentaires en plus de celui contenant tous les produits pharmaceutiques quand elle revint dans le salon. Elle était légèrement essoufflée.

« Celui-là contient tous les médicaments, l'équipement médical et le peu de munitions qu'il nous reste. L'autre, c'est le mien, avec quelques vêtements de rechange et une conserve ou deux de haricots peut-être. C'est tout ce que j'ai comme nourriture. Je suis à court et je n'ai pu trouver rien d'autre. Le troisième sac, c'est le tien… il y avait des vêtements pour homme en haut, j'ai pris quelques trucs qui avaient l'air d'être à ta taille. Il y a aussi quelques couteaux là-dedans, et quelques outils que j'ai trouvés dans la maison. On a chacun une bouteille dans la poche sur le côté. Je les ai toutes les deux remplies d'eau. Je l'ai fait bouillir ce matin, mais je n'ai plus d'allumettes maintenant, et je n'ai pas de matériel de camping. C'est un peu la merde niveau équipement pour le moment, donc il faut qu'on garde ça à l'esprit quand on sera sur la route », lui dit Gwen. « J'ai tout emballé dans des sachets poubelle à l'intérieur de nos sacs à dos pour essayer de tout garder au sec. La pluie est en train de recommencer à tomber… dès qu'on trouvera un endroit sec, il faudra que je te refasse ton bandage. » Gwen roula son sac de couchage, l'emballa dans un sachet poubelle et l'attacha au bas de son sac à dos. « Je ne sais pas si ça suffira contre la pluie, mais j'espère… »

Merle s'assit avec peine et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se sentait toujours un peu étourdi et il se rendit compte, quand elle mentionna les haricots, qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il était avec elle. En fait, il ne l'avait pas vu manger, à part une seule fois, tout au début, quand il s'était réveillé pour la première fois dans la maison. Ça allait être difficile pour tous les deux tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mangé, ils allaient devoir serrer les dents. « OK… on y va… qu'est-ce qu'on a comme caisse ? »

« Juste la camionnette blanche… ou le van… enfin, cette chose que tu conduisais quand je t'ai trouvé, peu importe son nom… elle est garée à l'arrière. On va devoir passer par la fenêtre du deuxième étage pour sortir de la maison », répondit Gwen. « Viens… donne-moi ta jambe gauche… »

« Quoi ? » fit Merle, confus.

Gwen commençait à retirer son holster attaché à sa cuisse gauche. « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu fasses tomber ton flingue ou que tu n'arrives pas à l'atteindre une fois que tu auras un sac sur le dos. »

Merle se leva et tendit la jambe, pendant qu'elle y attachait le holster. Elle souleva l'arrière du T-shirt de Merle, retira le révolver et le plaça dans l'étui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » demanda-t-elle.

Merle dégaina l'arme quelques fois, puis la remit dans le holster et hocha la tête.

Il suivit Gwen au deuxième étage et l'observa ôter la planche en contre-plaqué qui était appuyée contre une des fenêtres. Elle poussa la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et se hissa dehors, sur le toit incliné. Elle avait un des sacs à dos dans le dos et elle portait l'autre. Elle avait aidé Merle à enfiler le sien et elle avait convenablement resserré les lanières sur ses épaules. Il peinait à garder l'équilibre sur le toit incliné tandis qu'il la suivait à l'extérieur. Ils étaient tous les deux écrasés par une trombe de pluie si bruyante qu'il était inutile d'essayer de parler. La seule façon dont ils pouvaient s'entendre, c'était en hurlant, et la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient, c'était d'attirer davantage d'attention sur eux. Gwen pointa la camionnette qui était à quelques mètres de l'arrière de la maison. Merle ne parvenait pas à voir s'il y avait des rôdeurs de l'autre côté, mais vers l'arrière, à une centaine de mètres, se trouvait un petit groupe. Il y en avait aussi un qui titubait juste devant la camionnette. La plupart des rôdeurs semblait être à l'avant de la maison et sur la route. Gwen fit un geste à Merle pour qu'il vienne sur le rebord du toit à côté d'elle, et il le fit prudemment. Elle articula silencieusement le mot « trois » et Merle hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. Elle leva lentement trois doigts, l'un après l'autre, et au troisième, ils sautèrent tous les deux depuis le toit sur le sol. Merle chancela légèrement en atterrissant et il dégaina rapidement son révolver. Gwen avait sauté tant de fois depuis le toit qu'elle était maintenant devenue une pro. Le rôdeur commençait à s'approcher d'elle, s'éloignant de la camionnette, gémissant et grognant sur elle durant tout son trajet. En un seul coup de feu, une balle lui traversa le crâne, le terrassant. Rapidement, elle se hissa sur le siège conducteur de la camionnette. Merle courut vers le siège passager, immédiatement accueilli par un rôdeur. Il lui donna un coup de son pied droit, le repoussant, et plaçant suffisamment de distance entre eux pour qu'il puisse lever son arme et faire feu. Merle bondit dans la camionnette, posa son flingue sur le siège et il dut se contorsionner pour fermer la portière de sa main gauche. Il avait l'impression de bouger dans de la mélasse, il allait devoir réapprendre à faire un peu près tout à la même vitesse qu'avant avec une seule main s'il voulait espérer survivre.

« ALLEZ ! QU'EST-CE T'ATTENDS ? » hurla Merle.

Gwen tourna la clé, peinant à démarrer la camionnette. A son quatrième essai, le véhicule démarra enfin tandis que Merle regardait dans le rétroviseur, voyant s'approcher de l'arrière de la camionnette ce qui avait été un petit groupe de rôdeurs et qui était maintenant devenu un large groupe. Ils parvinrent à la route principale, où le nombre de rôdeurs commença à diminuer.

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement. Ça s'était bien mieux déroulé que prévu.

« Hé ben… attends un peu… si c'était la seule façon de sortir de la maison… comment t'as fait pour me faire rentrer ? » demanda Merle.

Gwen réfléchit pendant un instant et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se sentit soudain très bête. Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main et fit de son mieux pour réprimer son fou rire.

« Pourquoi tu t'marres, bordel ? Tu veux dire qu'y avait moyen de sortir plus facilement et qu'tu m'as fait sauter du toit, grosse crétine ? Espèce de connasse ! » s'exclama Merle, courroucé. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés et secoua violemment la tête.

« Hé ! Fais gaffe ! Tu m'éclabousses, là… Je suis déjà assez mouillée comme ça ! » répondit Gwen entre deux éclats de rire.

« Espèce de salope… » grommela encore Merle. « J'aurais pu m'casser la patte… »

Gwen cessa peu à peu de rire. « Je suis désolée… vraiment… Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, j'ai tellement l'habitude d'entrer et sortir comme ça. Quand je suis arrivée pour la première fois ici avec toi, je t'ai laissé dehors pendant que je grimpais sur le toit et que j'entrais. »

« Tu m'as laissé dehors avec tous ces putains rôdeurs partout ? C'est censé m'réconforter ? » demanda Merle.

« Ferme-la, Merle… ils étaient pas si nombreux à ce moment-là… J'ai arraché les planches de bois de la porte de derrière et je t'ai tiré à l'intérieur par là. Après, j'ai fini par pousser une étagère contre la porte et j'ai juste empilé plein de trucs lourds dessus, plutôt qu'essayer de reclouer les planches… Je te jure que j'avais oublié tout ça », dit-elle en recommençant à rire.

« Ouais… c'est ça, marre-toi… » fit Merle en appuyant sa tête contre le siège. Non seulement il était déjà malade, mais en plus il était complètement trempé. « Contente-toi d'conduire et grouille-toi d'nous emmener quelque part. J'vais m'geler les couilles au point qu'elles m'en tombent dans ces vêtements mouillés si on n'est pas dans un endroit sûr cette nuit. »

« Dieu sait qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'tu perdes d'autres parties de ton corps… » répliqua Gwen tandis qu'elle le regardait en souriant.

Merle lui lança d'abord un regard mauvais, mais il commença rapidement à sourire avant de se détourner d'elle et de regarder droit devant lui. « Ta gueule et roule… »

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

De Wasp:

Vous avez toutes les trois les remerciements de Wasp pour vos reviews qu'elle trouve décidément bien élogieuses. Elle vous fait également savoir que des disputes entre Merle et Gwen, il y en aura encore. Avec deux caractères forts comme ça, il va falloir s'attendre à encore bien des étincelles.  
Wasp est en tout cas heureuse que vous aimiez le duo Merle/Gwen et elle espère vraiment que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous continuerez à apprécier Gwen (et son courage pour tenir tête à Merle).

De moi:

**Cathoux:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. C'est clair que le rêve était vraiment chouette et très révélateur de l'état d'esprit de Merle.  
Et Merle et Gwen ont beau avoir le sang chaud, quand il le faut, ils sont clairement capables de sérieux.

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Mais Fleur dans Bambi, c'était pas un putois? Chuis pas zoologue, moi, ça c'est clair! :)  
Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. Venant d'une traductrice pro, ça fait vraiment plaisir! ;)

**Soso77G:** Merci pour ta review! Quel bonheur d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice! Je suis ravie de savoir que tu apprécies cette traduction.


	9. Chapter 9

Crédits: Il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de **L.S. Wasp**, _Hand for a Hand, PART 1_. Les personnages et l'univers de la série _The Walking Dead_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue appartiennent à L.S. Wasp.

* * *

Main pour main

Chapitre 9

« Merde ! Fais chier… » De frustration, Gwen frappa le volant tandis que la camionnette ralentissait jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Merle s'éveilla dans un bond, sursautant à cause du bruit. « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« On n'a plus d'essence… et on n'est même pas encore arrivé à l'autoroute… merde ! » Gwen pouvait apercevoir la rampe de sortie de là où ils étaient.

Ils scannèrent rapidement les environs, cherchant des rôdeurs. Ils n'en virent pas beaucoup et, heureusement pour eux, le peu qu'ils en voyaient n'était pas tout près.

« J'ai gaspillé trop d'essence en faisant tous ces détours pour éviter les gros groupes de rôdeurs. Ça nous a pris des heures, simplement pour arriver jusqu'ici, alors que ça n'aurait dû prendre qu'une demi heure ! Ça fait chier ! » se plaignit Gwen.

« Ça a pas l'air trop mal ici, pour le moment. Allez, viens, on va fouiller l'coin pour trouver de la nourriture et des trucs. Y' doit bien y avoir des trucs utiles par ici », lui dit Merle en ouvrant la portière côté passager. « Prends tout c'bazar au cas où on pourrait pas rev'nir à la camionnette pour une raison ou pour une autre… on sait jamais… »

Gwen acquiesça et prit ses deux sacs à dos. Elle contourna la camionnette jusqu'au côté passager et aida Merle à enfiler le sien.

Gwen avait fait plein de virées en solo en ville, mais le fait que chaque endroit soit devenu comme une ville fantôme ne cessait jamais de l'étonner. Ils passèrent dans quelques rues, cherchant quel endroit piller et ils trouvèrent un magasin d'outillage.

« Voilà ! C'est exactement ça qu'il faut ! » fit Merle, semblant excité. Il poussa la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. « Et merde… » Merle fit glisser son sac à dos, peina avant de parvenir à ouvrir la fermeture éclair, et il prit un marteau que Gwen y avait placé. Il commença à le faire balancer devant la fenêtre quand Gwen hurla.

« ATTENDS ! Deux secondes… » dit Gwen en regardant de part et d'autre de la rue. La voie semblait libre. « C'est bon… »

Merle fit voler la fenêtre en éclats et se faufila à l'intérieur. Il se retourna pour regarder Gwen et remarqua qu'elle observait la rue. « Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu vois un rôdeur ? »

« Non… encore mieux… une petite épicerie… » répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui et en souriant. « Attrape. » Elle lança son sac à dos à Merle à travers la fenêtre. « Prends tout ce qui est bon et je vais aller chercher à manger… »

Gwen courut pour descendre la rue sur une courte distance et parvint à pénétrer dans l'épicerie. Quelqu'un avait essayé d'en bloquer l'entrée avec une étagère, mais visiblement quelqu'un d'autre avait réussi à accéder au magasin et beaucoup d'étagères étaient vides. Légèrement déçue, Gwen espérait quand même trouver quelque chose. Elle se mit à fouiller les étagères et à attraper ce qu'elle parvenait à trouver. Une fois ses bras chargés, elle courut derrière l'une de caisses et trouva un sac en toile avec le nom du magasin imprimé dessus. Elle entassa toutes les conserves qu'elle avait trouvées, sans s'inquiéter de lire les étiquettes. Elle n'était pas en position de faire la fine bouche, donc quoi qu'elle trouve, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Ils pourraient trier tout ça plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps à découvert et elle voulait qu'ils fassent un rapide aller-retour avant que les parages ne soient envahis de rôdeurs. Elle s'accroupit pour atteindre les articles au bas de l'étagère lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit tout près d'elle.

« Merle… je ne sais pas ce… » commença-t-elle à dire en regardant vers la source du bruit, mais elle vit un rôdeur foncer sur elle. « MERDE ! » Gwen paniqua alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser, mais elle trébucha sur quelques articles laissés au sol par d'autres qui avaient mis l'endroit à sac. Elle tomba avec force par terre et tendit frénétiquement les bras de part et d'autre à la recherche de quelque chose qui la protègerait du rôdeur.

Elle parvint à se saisir d'un présentoir et le tira devant elle juste avant que le rôdeur ne bondisse sur elle. Ce dernier atterrit sur le présentoir qui était suffisamment large pour tenir Gwen hors de portée du rôdeur, mais la combinaison du poids du rôdeur et de celui du présentoir poussa une des étagères de plus en plus profondément dans sa cage thoracique. Elle avait l'impression que ses côtes étaient sur le point de céder, tandis qu'elle repoussait le rôdeur de toutes ses forces, essayer de pousser le rôdeur et le présentoir loin d'elle. Elle se débattait alors que le rôdeur faisait claquer sa mâchoire vers elle, la manquant de justesse à chaque coup de dents.

Gwen était trop effrayée pour crier, de peur d'en attirer davantage. Elle continuait à pousser, mais elle sentait ses bras trembler sous l'effort. Elle perdait des forces et elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait se tirer du pétrin dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent.

Soudainement, elle entendit un bruyant « crack » et elle vit le rôdeur devenir flasque, penchant sa tête en avant pour révéler une hache plantée à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Dégage-moi ce bâtard ! » hurla Gwen, espérant que ce soit Merle, tout en ne s'en tracassant pas vraiment tant qu'ils pouvaient la sortir de là.

Merle s'approcha et poussa le rôdeur sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Et il aida Gwen à sortir de dessous le présentoir. Gwen se tenait les côtes de douleur et luttait pour respirer profondément.

« Regarde ce qu'j'ai trouvé… » dit Merle fièrement alors qu'il posait son pied sur la tête du rôdeur et qu'il tirait la hache de son crâne. « Tu devrais voir les autres trucs que j'ai pris ! »

Gwen vit que Merle avait un grand sac en bandoulière en travers la poitrine et un sac à dos. « J'nous ai pris des bons trucs », dit-il presqu'aussi excité qu'un gamin dans un magasin de bonbons.

Gwen reprit enfin son souffle. « J'ai empaqueté des conserves… pas beaucoup de choix, mais il doit bien y avoir des choses à peu près potables là dedans », répondit-elle en pointant le sac par terre à côté de l'étagère.

« On dirait que quelqu'un est arrivé ici avant toi… Bon, allez… on dirait qu'il va encore pleuvoir des cordes d'une minute à l'autre. On va rester à l'arrière de la camionnette ce soir… c'est aussi sûr que n'importe où ailleurs par ici… » lui annonça Merle.

« Mais Merle, on n'a plus d'essence… quel est l'intérêt d'y retourner ? » demanda Gwen.

« J'ai un tuyau ici… » dit Merle en pointant le sac en bandoulière. « J'ai laissé un baril d'essence devant l'magasin quand j'ai entendu tout l'boucan ici… t'as d'la chance que je sois arrivé à temps… allez… comme j'ai dit… va bientôt pleuvoir comme vache qui pisse. »

Gwen se dépêcha de suivre Merle vers la camionnette mais, à peu près à mi-trajet, ce fut comme si une petite mousson s'abattait sur eux. Gwen lutta pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par le vent et la pluie tandis qu'ils couraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient vers la camionnette. Merle saisit une des poignées de la porte du coffre et ils sautèrent tous les deux dans la portion arrière de la camionnette. Se délestant à leurs pieds de tous les sacs une fois à l'intérieur, Merle tituba vers l'avant pour regarder dans la cabine et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de rôdeur dedans. La pluie tombait drue, si fort qu'il ne pouvait presque même pas voir suffisamment loin pour le savoir avec certitude, mais il supposait qu'ils étaient autant en sécurité là que n'importe où ailleurs. Gwen s'appuya contre la paroi de l'arrière de la camionnette et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu crois qu'on sera en sécurité ici ? » demanda-t-elle à Merle.

Merle grimpa à l'avant du véhicule pour être sûr que les deux portières étaient verrouillées, puis il revint à l'arrière et avança vers elle. « Non… mais c'est sûr nulle part, main'nant… »

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Pas de réponse de L.S. Wasp cette fois-ci. Mais c'est entièrement de ma faute parce que voilà seulement que je lui traduis vos reviews. Donc, ce sera double réponse au prochain chapitre. Vraiment désolée pour ça.

**Cathoux:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Y aura de vrais combats avec les zombies dans cette fic, tu verras! Et, oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, il y a toujours un peu d'humour dans les répliques chez Wasp et ça tombe à chaque fois pile poil au bon moment!

**Saphira:** Merci pour toutes ces reviews! J'arrive avec les miennes, promis! :) Les erreurs de langue dans les répliques de Merle ne sont pas quelque chose que j'ai ajouté à la traduction. Je ne me serais jamais permis! C'est déjà présent à l'anglais (c'est même plus fort à l'anglais me semble-t-il, avec des formes verbales qui n'existent carrément pas par exemple). En anglais, on sent aussi (dans les dialogues) que Gwen n'est pas spécialement éduquée non plus. Elle est beaucoup moins vulgaire et commet moins d'erreur que Merle, mais elle use d'un langage franchement familier. Et je ne sais pas si je suis parvenue à rendre ça en français. Les deux s'expriment dans un langage familier, mais la langue de Merle est parfois erronée et est surtout plus vulgaire.  
Sinon, oui, clairement, une des grandes forces de cette histoire, c'est de peindre un portrait d'un Merle totalement in character. C'est vraiment une des qualités de Wasp de manière générale, je crois (surtout dans ses fics les plus récentes).

Je vais laisser à Wasp le soin de répondre elle-même aux différents points soulevés. Si vous voulez, je peux vous traduire sa réponse sur le forum, pour ne pas que vous attendiez le chapitre suivant...


End file.
